Second Chances
by moonie016
Summary: This is my first fic so plz be gentle cowers in fear of reviewers so don't flame me too bad but this about second chances...ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances

moonie016

Raphael thought about the fight that happened earlier that day, the fight that put Michelangelo in a coma for god knows how long and the injury that Leonardo inflicted on his Master. He thought about how it started.

"If you didn't think about it then we wouldn't be in this right now!" Raph shouted to Leonardo. Leo the "perfect son" god that pissed Raph off. How could he be so…perfect. "Guys don't argue about this today." Donatello said, "Don't get involved Don." Leo stated, "This is between me and Raph not you." "Well if this is about Splinter helping Leo out more than the rest of us then yeah it's also my problem." "No, Don, this DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!" Raph and Leo stated, together" "It is my problem if this argument continues" Don yelled. Now Raphael had a problem with Leo, Mikey, and Splinter yelling at him; now Don was yelling at him too? 'This is not going to happen' and with that thought and with sais, katanas, and bo staff in hand they lashed out at each other. Before it got really bloody Splinter and Michelangelo came into the dojo to see his family arguing, their weapons speaking for them. Raph already had cuts on him from Leo's blades, Don had cuts on him from Leo's blades and from Raph's sais. They didn't know that Splinter and Mikey had come home from searching for food. They tried to step in front of Leo, Don and Raph but it didn't work. The next thing they heard were two screams of pain and two soft thuds on the floor in between them. "MASTER SPLINTER! MIKEY!" they heard Don scream. The two turtles finally broke off their fight to look at the floor, finding their sensei and brother in a pool of blood. A katana had sliced into furry flesh while the sai had found its mark in amphibious skin "Quick get them to my lab" Donnie yelled, frantically.

Donnie soon had Splinter patched up and awake, the katana had only made a flesh wound though he had suffered from a concussion thanks to Donnie. With his sensei patched up and recovering, Donnie turned to Mikey with a sadness in his eyes that the whole room could feel. As Raph looked at Donnie removing the sai from Mikey's chest, he turned to his sensei, Leo, and Raph. "The sai punctured Mikey's left lung and he's in a coma but he's stable for the moment. We still need to watch with him. Sensei if you feel that you could take a watch then go ahead. Raph take the first watch." Don said before he left the lab.

Raph took the watch with out complaint; it was him who put his sai into his little brother. He sat there watching the machine that Donnie built to breathe for Mikey. As he sat there, he thought about the times he had with Mikey. Especially that time he had been sparring with him and accidentally cut him across the face. He chuckled thinking' he still prizes that scar because his favorite brother gave it to him. We were what 12 when we started using weapons?' He lost himself in his thoughts and before long Leonardo came in to take the next watch. After Raph had left the lab he grabbed his coat, hat and sais and walked out of the lair. No one heard him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You all should know by now DON'T OWN THE TMNT AND I NEVER WILL! Just thought I would say that………

Well on with the chapter

So that's how he ended up on the roof of a building just outside the main man hole that covered an entrance into his home and injured brother.

So as he sat on the roof he thought "I can't believe I injured Mikey so bad,  
maybe I should do the same." With that thought still there he picked up the  
sai that still had his brother's blood on it and took aim.

As he was about to stab himself he felt a hand and a voice from behind shout  
"NO RAPH I CANT LET YOU DO THAT!" and a hand grabbed the sai. He saw that it  
was Leonardo and Donatello was right behind him He looked at them with such  
a sadness that the turtles didn't think he had and that made it much worse  
for the others to even look at him.

With Leo getting up off the ground with his brother's blood along with some  
his, he walked over to Raph and looked at him and said, "Its ok Raph it  
wasn't your fault." just so he wouldn't run away even farther, "Come back  
home Raph, killing yourself or putting yourself into a coma won"t solve  
anything it would only make it worse." Leo said solemnly

Raphael took a few minutes for his brother's words to sink in and then he  
spoke "Your right, I'm not going to stand here like this anymore. Leo your  
right killing myself or putting myself into coma won't solve anything. So  
I'm going back and I'm going to stay by him till he comes out this." With  
that they walked back into the lair.

When they got back Splinter was slumped over in the chair next to the bed  
Mikey was on. They shook Master Splinter awake and sent him to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Master Splinter was in bed, Raphael went back to the lab to sit by his  
brother until he awoke from this. As he sat there he wondered why he didn't  
see them there standing amongst them. Was he that blinded by rage? To think  
that if he really hit Leonardo or Donatello for that matter it would have  
killed them?

As he was thinking he heard someone call his name. "Raph, Raph is that you?"  
The voice said hoarsly. He turned to see Mikey awake and looking at him. To  
think it was only a few hours ago that he almost put himself in his  
condition; or worse.

"Yea Mikey its Raph." He said with tears going down his face. "Mikey, let me  
go get Sensei, Donnie and Leo ok?"

Mikey looked at him as if he couldn't hold on anymore. "You might want to  
hurry Raph, I don't think I can hold on much longer." Mikey replied.

So Raph hurriedly left the lab to return with Sensei, Leonardo, and  
Donatello. He showed them that Michelangelo was awake. Donatello checked his  
vital signs only to show them that his pulse and heart rate was getting  
slower and his breathing was shallow that was then that they realized; he  
was dying.

"Guys I stayed so I could say goodbye to all of you. You all were the best  
bros I could have." And with that he took his final breath and died his  
brothers and sensei with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Mikey felt himself rise from the bed and turned around. He saw his Sensei ,  
Leo, Don, and Raph shedding their tears for him. After awhile Splinter, Leo  
and Don left leaving only Raphael behind with him twirling the sai that had  
his brother's blood on it.

Soon he felt himself rise higher until a voice said, "No it is not your time  
to die yet." With that he felt himself fall back down to earth into his  
body. With that he felt pain in his chest and realized he was in his own  
body again.

Leo felt so devastated that he couldn't hold on anymore after Mikey died. It  
was just the grief that rushed over him but he knew it wasn't his fault well  
actually, some part of him felt it was his fault because he was in the fight  
as well and it was he who dealt the nearly lethal wound to his beloved  
Master, no father with his own katana and didn't even know it until it  
happened, until he heard the blood chilling screams of his brother and  
Sensei.

He remembered looking down at the floor where his katana had made its mark  
on his Sensei and seeing Michelangelo with Raph's sai in his flesh and the  
pool of blood on the dojo floor. So he left his room and with tears in his  
eyes and flowing down his face from under the blue mask he went to the lab  
and claimed his weapon and went to the dojo to claim his other katana.  
Don saw Leo leave his room and along with Leo went to claim his weapon, He  
too was thinking of doing what Leo thought about doing. What were they going  
to do? They were going to kill themselves with their own bloody weapons,  
from the fight.

Raphael was still in the lab with Michelangelo's body when he sensed trouble  
and sadness from Donnie, and Leo. He hurriedly ran towards the dojo to see  
what it was he sensed. When he got there he saw Donnie up against the wall  
pinned with his own weapon on his throat and Leo with his about to  
decapitate or slit his own throat.

"Guys stop this madness right now! Don't do this to yourself. Its painful  
enough that Mikey's dead and I don't think that Sensei wants to lose two  
more sons now do ya?" Raph stated with sadness that could easily be heard  
and seeing the pained expression on his face and seeing a lone tear slowly  
make its way down his face from under the red mask.

With that said they lowered their weapons and dropped them to the floor of  
the dojo. Splinter just finished meditating in his room when he sensed  
trouble and sadness within the lair, he felt just as bad as his sons did.

When he walked out of his room and into the dojo Leo, Raph, and Don saw that  
his kimono was soaked and his fur matted from crying his room. "My sons,  
when we lost Michelangelo we lost a part of our hearts. Now let us go back  
and let his sprit rest in peace with my master Hamato Yoshi." That being  
said he walked out of the dojo.

Sensei, Leo, and Don went back to their own rooms to mourn and try to get  
over the loss of their brother. Raphael went back into the lab to sit by his  
brother once more and knew that nothing could bring his baby brother back  
and have him pull a prank and see his goofy smile, and smell his cooking  
ever again.

After letting the tears fall he looked up at his brother's body and saw his  
chest moving with every breath he took. He ran out of the lab to get his  
Sensei and brothers, They didn't believe Raph at first, but when they got  
there they saw his chest move and he even turned his head, his eyes were  
still shut but they knew he was alive!

A/N I would like to thank innocent-rebel for betaing chs 2,3, and 4 i greatly appreciate it and dont forget to go to my forum TMNT Lovers...leave a post if you want...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2 still don't own them

All they could do was cry tears of happiness that Mikey had come back to   
them. So they had Raph take him to his room to put him to bed. Soon all of  
them had gone to bed.

The next day they went to check on Mikey only to find an empty bed and him  
missing. They searched the lair only to stop in front of the kitchen   
entrance cooking them some breakfast.

"Hey guys what's happening ?" Mikey asked as they looked at him with lost  
expressions on their faces. "What? Well I was well enough to get up and  
cook, sure my chest hurts but it went away for a little bit and I thought I  
would cook you guys some breakfast." Mikey said as he was placing plates of  
food on the table for them.

After they finished eating and Sensei had come and joined them  
They decided to ask questions about what was it like and everything.  
So he started telling them about his near-death experience.

"Well this is what I saw. After I told all of you good bye then I felt  
myself  
Rising up and up, but I didn't get to heaven, it was like some one was  
holding  
Me back and I turned around and saw you guys crying and sobbing your hearts  
Out and holding my hand. I started to cry myself and I felt myself start to  
rise up some more and then I heard a voice saying, Its not your time to go  
Michelangelo. By the time I got back into my body all of you had left except  
for Raph and I started to breathe again. And my heart started beating again  
that's all I can remember." Mikey finished.

Then Master Splinter stood up and said to his sons "See your brother has  
been  
given a second chance at life. You may not, but you might. And walked away."  
leaving them confused about what he said.


	6. Chapter 6

See Disclaimer: STILL DONT OWN THEM!CURSE YOU EASTMAN AND LAIRD!

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I had lost my original copy of this story and now I have found it and I have been busy with other  
things like getting my stuff together for college. so yea.. ON TO THE  
STORY!

A/N: I would like to thank my fantastic betas TheIncredibleDancingBetty and innocent-rebel for betaing this chap….THANKS!

After Master Splinter left the room they all looked at Leo for the answers that they needed to decipher their master's message. Leo looked at them, scratching his head with a sigh before he finally told them, "Well I think what Master Splinter was trying to say was that we need to be more careful about how we spar and practice. Not to get into a fight over every little thing. Look at Mikey! He was given a second chance because he tried to stop us battling each other over something so small like me being a…" he looked around towards Raph before finally uttering the word "…perfectionist; And for Raph for calling me 'fearless leader' all the time." He had to struggle not to fix the red banded turtle with a glare at that one, but managed it successfully."We need to try and not get into a fight so often." Leo looked over at Raph and said, "Can you try to control your anger Raph?" To keep the peace he tried not to sound accusing or defiant, and through his efforts somehow managed it.Raph looked over at Leo and made a face at him, before finally straightening it out and saying, "Alright, I can try but I'm not making any promises!" He was quick to add at the end, determined not to give any ground that wasn't already given. He fixed Leo a more controlled glare and muttered "I'll try as long as you don't insist on being a complete stick in the mu- uh, I mean as long as you're fair about the way that you act too." Leo nodded grudgingly, and muttering something in an undertone which Raph couldn't hear.Soon they all silently scattered to whatever it was that they wanted. Leo in the dojo, Raph in his room listening to his music while exercising, Don in his lab working on some crazy new invention, and Mikey, even though he was hurt by his brothers, went to his room to rest some more and finished reading his latest comic for his favorite super hero The Silver Sentry.Soon after that a few months passed without incident and everything went back to being normal around the turtle's lair. Mikey still needed to lay off the practices for a  
little bit but that was about it. Soon Mikey was back in full fighting form but needed some practice. After a few weeks everyone was back to being themselves.Well one day while Leo and Raph were sparring, a fight broke out about something Raph did while they were sparring. In the particular style they were doing, after the first of what would be conceived as a 'mortal blow' the match was over and a new one began. Leo had been correcting Raph on his little nuances and he was already beginning to grit his teeth in agitation. He had managed to keep himself from an outburst thus far, but he was pushing it. He muttered snide comments after each correction or whenever he felt like it and now Leo was beginning to feel irritated at his brother. He managed to delve his brother a 'mortal' blow to the chest but instead of backing off and starting another match he punched him with the other fist and followed it with a swift kick to the abdomen. Leo, expecting the match to be over after the first punch was unprepared for the next two blows and was knocked off of his feet and off the training mats.

All the little comments built up in his system finally exploded as Leo yelled at him. "HEY YOU CANT DO THAT RAPH IT GOES AGAINEST THE RULES OF SPARRING!" He leaped to his feet and stomped towards his brother, fists clenched and muscles tight. Resisting the urge to back off from his advancing brother, Raph managed to stand his ground momentarily and face him. Eyes blazing he yelled right back into his face," NO IT DOESN'T LEO! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT!" Raph screamed right back. In this type of situation Raph would either fight or cool off. Their conversation months earlier was still nagging at his brain so with the brazen attitude only a teenager could muster he whipped himself around and started to walk away from his brother, fists clenched and muttering angrily.At that time Don walked in the dojo so he could get some katas in before Master Splinter and Mikey came back from scavenging for food. He felt the tension in the air immediately but tried to ignore it in his own nerdy way, hoping it would dissipate and calm down. He realized the scuffle was happening without actually seeing it. Was Leo charging Raph? Raph, sensing the challenge whipped out his Sai and hurled it at his brother in anger. Leo, seeing the motion, ducked. The weapon sailed past him and straight at Donatello. The middle prong sank into the wooden beam behind him but the shorter prong imbedded itself right into the purple banded turtle's shoulder.) He ended up being pinned to the wall by the Sai thrown in anger. He couldn't get himself loose in time before he heard Leo growl in rage at the attack. Steel clanged against steel briefly and he felt another sharp, stabbing pain.He looked down and saw a handle wrapped in blue and he started to see a pool of blood start to gather at his feet from the spurting wound. Don managed to get out three words before he blacked out. "Help me…guys" was all he could say before he lost conciseness due to shock and sudden loss of blood.

The boys still arguing looked up and saw Donnie bowed over the blue handled katana protruding from Don. Immediately they stopped what they were arguing about and turned the palest green that they could turn. They both screamed, "OH MY GOD DONNIE!" and they started to panic.They both rushed over to his unconscious form. Raph supported his brother as Leo yanked the sword out of him. It was followed by a fresh spurt of blood. Dropping the weapon stained with his brother's blood as if it burned him Leo immediately put some pressure on the wound. He knew to do that much but the blood was still coming out. Raph lowered him to the ground gently.Leo looked at Raph and went, "This isn't good, and he's lost too much blood already. He won't wake up!" He picked up his shell cell and called Master Splinter and Mikey not knowing what else to do. The minute they got there Donnie was already going cold from shock and he barely had a pulse. "Come we must get him to the infirmary NOW!" Master Splinter instructed. Raph and Leo picked Don up like he was going to break at the slightest drop. Michelangelo just stood at the door of the dojo and stared not sure of what to do.


End file.
